


The Void

by Soda_Pop



Series: Short Ego Writings [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: No pairing - Freeform, References to Depression, Short One Shot, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soda_Pop/pseuds/Soda_Pop





	The Void

Something about this place diluted his emotions. Made everything feel mushed together, and he couldn't identify exact how he felt.

The air was always still. There was no light, no rhythm.

 This was Anti's safe space. It was a free-roaming area that went on for who knows how long. He didn't feel things when he was here. It was almost an intoxicant. The outer world disconnected from him entirely. And for once, he didn't have to feel things. He could just...take a break from his emotions.

 And only one other person could access this place.

 "Hey there."

A familiar, overlapped voice pierced through the darkness.

 

 "Salutations, Anti."


End file.
